More and more flexible packages in the marketplace are using packaging materials and features that make it difficult for the users to open the package. It is undesirable for the consumer to require scissors or a knife to open these packages. Additionally, the normal process of tearing the package open by simply tearing the film at the location of a tear notch or tear slit, does not always result in a controlled tear of the package film. Some films tear across the body of the package and allow the product to fall out. Some films tear in unwanted locations that can negate the use of some of the desired features of the package, such as a reclose or handle feature.
There have been methods developed to address these issues, such as laser scoring the film or perforating the film in an area approximately where the consumer needs to remove or tear a part of the package to access the product. Laser scoring the film requires a precise means of burning through a portion of the outer layer of the film structure, typically a multi layer structure, in the area desired to tear later by the consumer. Although this process works in many applications, it is expensive and requires costly tooling to perform. The more difficult the desired tear shape and location, then the more difficult and costly the application. In some applications, laser scoring is not cost effective.
Another attempted solution is perforating the film for an easy, controlled, tear. However perforations are problematic because in certain applications, some films tear at the perforation at a time when not desired. Additionally, and more problematic, is that the barrier characteristics of the package are compromised by the perforations and the product freshness is negatively affected or some of the product may leak from the package.
Tear strips and tapes have also been tried, but are limited to where you can place them in the package and are typically limited to a straight line tear only. They will not allow for a contoured tear if required.
As a result, there is a need for a flexible package that substantially solves the above-referenced problems with conventional package designs, configurations, and manufacturing methods.